


I'll Make A Believer Out Of You

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Marriage Proposal, Unicorns, sbunicorns, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Derek Hale believes in unicornsStiles doesn't, but that doesn't mean he can't give his boyfreind one anyway





	I'll Make A Believer Out Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Day eight- "Unicorns"!! <3

"You don't believe in unicorns?"

Of all the discussions that Stiles thought they might have over breakfast that day, this was definitely not one of them

Slowly, the other man blinked, an eyebrow raising slowly as he stared at Derek

There was milk dripping off of his spoon, back into the cereal bowl, and for a second, he wondered if he was living in the Twilight Zone

"Um, no?"

Derek looked almost _offended_ over this for some reason

"You're literally a fucking FAERY!"

Yes, because _that_ had been a revelation coming straight out of the "I'm obviously magic but what _kind_ of magic?" discussion that they'd had half a year ago

"So? You're a werewolf, doesn't mean vampires are real,"

"Actually-"

"Oh come on!"

The thought of some undead fucker coming after his sweet faery blood was not really the first thing he wanted to think about in the morning, thanks

.......

Although he supposed if that vampire was Alexander Skarsgard or Ian Somerhalder he could make an exception-

"What makes unicorns different from any other supernatural creature? What excludes them in your line of thought?"

Stiles couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation

"Um, because they're _unicorns_?"

"'Horses with horns, what's so strange about that?"

"Well not so much the horn but... the magical implications, I guess?"

"You know the only thing that makes a unicorn a unicorn is the horn, right? The magic and all of that... it's just guesswork,"

Finally deciding to put his spoon back in the bowl, Stiles raised his eyebrows, staring at his boyfreind in mild concern

"Derek.... do _you_ believe in unicorns?"

"Yes, why do you find that so hard to believe?" the werewolf snipped

..... Ok then

"You just... don't seem like the unicorn type of person, that's all, not that there's anything bad about that though! I mean, you know, unicorns are great, they're awesome, and you're great and awesome, so it sorta makes sense?"

Derek obviously didn't believe him, Stiles understood that

"You're going to believe in unicorns someday Stiles," Derek said suddenly, finishing his breakfast and standing up from the table

"Mark my words,"

Stiles watched as he ducked into the kitchen, then simply stared at the wall ahead of him

What the hell had just happened?

 

~+~

 

"Ah, so you had the unicorn talk huh?"

"I'm concerned that you called it that," Stiles said slowly, eyebrows pinching as he stared at Cora through the computer screen

"Yeah well, everybody has to find out about Derek's little unicorn obsession sometime,"

"I wouldn't call it an obsession..."

" _Yet_ ," Cora snickered

Wow, somehow this entire conversation _wasn't_ making him feel better after all

"So what's the deal with all that? Why does he like unicorns so much?"

"Well, our mom always believed in them and always told him they were real, I think maybe him still believing has more to do with not wanting to let go of that connection with her than it does actually believing in unicorns,"

"Makes sense," Stiles agreed with a slow nod

"I'd never really thought that Talia would be the unicorn type either though,"

"Oh, she wasn't our other mom was,"

...

"You had two moms!?"

"Derek didn't tell you that huh?"

To be fair, he had never mentioned a second parent at all, Stiles had just _assumed_ he had a dad

What's that saying about assuming things?

"He was always close with both of our moms, but with Selena especially, losing her was probably the hardest of everyone for Derek... I guess he just tries not to think about her much,"

Now Stiles felt bad for being kind of an ass about the unicorn thing, he had never realized it would actually be that big of a deal, but...

He supposed he understood

He and his mom had been huge fans of X-Files, he would defend that show with his life, even the ... less agreeable choices it made

"Great.... I guess I'd better apologize huh?" he sighed, dragging his hands down his face in frustration

"Or...." Cora said slowly, causing Stiles to glance back at the computer screen

"Go on..." he invited slowly

"You're going to propose to him soon right? What if you _didn't_ apologize, and started believing in unicorns instead?"

Somehow, Stiles had the feeling that Cora wasn't being literal about this, wich just made him all the more curious

"I'm listening,"

 

~+~

 

"So you're going to turn a normal horse into a unicorn?"

Sometimes Stiles felt like Scott didn't listen to him at all

"For the last time, I'm going to _glamor_ a normal horse to make it _look_ like a unicorn,"

"Oh..." Scott nodded back, seemingly far less interested in this than he had been about the prospect of Stiles actually creating a real unicorn

"So you're going to _glamour_ a unicorn and use it to propose to Derek?"

"Pretty much, I want to make him happy, I want this to be special you know? As special as humanly possible, and what's more special than a unicorn?"

He had already rented the horse, that's where he and Scott were heading right now, to pick up the little guy at a private stable through the rental company

Stiles would glamor him into unicornness, then take him to a feild and call Derek, then when Derek appeared to answer his call of "distress", he would propose

It sounded like a fool-proof plan to him

Spoiler alert: It wasn't

As soon as they got to the horse- a lovely, pure white horse, just as Stiles had requested- the faery gently placed his hands on the horse's face, one on his froehead and one under his jaw, and took a deep, slow breath, letting the magic pour out of him and transfer a glamour forward

Sure enough, a moment later-

"Woah.... that's so cool...."

Opening his eyes and stepping back, Stiles took a look at his work and grinned from ear to ear

There, in front of him, was a unicorn

A real unicorn....

Or atleast as close to a real unicorn as there would ever be

"That's incredible, it looks so real...."

Scott paused, reaching out and very carefully wrapping his hand around the horn, eyebrows raised in surprise

"It _feels_ real too.... how did you do that?"

"Illusions man, the mind compensates in some seriously fucked up ways, haven't you ever wondered why our hardest enemies are always the ones that can screw with your head?"

"I guess that's a good point.... wich is kinda scary, if you ever go Dark Willow, that could be a dangerous thing,"

"No shit," Stiles snickered teasingly

"Please don't take that as a challenge," Scott said tiredly and a little bit too seriously

"Oh please, I'm not going to turn on you, I think we determined that already," he huffed in annoyance

"..... Really?" Stiles asked with just a hint of skepticism

"Really, are you sure?"

Scott tilted his head, clearly confused by his freind's reaction, but saying nothing more

"ANYWAY, so what do you think? Think he's good enough to fool Derek?"

Scott gave a slow nod, still letting his fingers stroke carefully over the horse's horn in amazement

"Yeah, I mean, I guess so,"

"Good, it's settled then, I'll call Derek and we'll get this proposal on the road,"

Now all he had to do was just pop the question and pray that Derek said "Yes"

 

~+~

 

"Stiles? What the hell are you doing back here?"

"Oh Derek, thank god, there you are! C'mere, you're never going to believe this!"

As soon as Derek had entered the forest, Stiles grabbed him by the hand and dragged him hurriedly through the trees

He wasn't sure what this "emergency" was about, and he was getting ready to give Stiles a real peice of his mind for worrying him like this, until....

Until he got to their destination and saw the unicorn

His mouth fell open, his heart was thundering in surprise, and he found himself walking forward slowly, almost shakily, gently pressing a hand against the horse's head and stroking his mane

"A unicorn....."

"See? Emergency," Stiles smirked back

Derek's jaw was practically on the ground, and as he turned to comment on all of this, the sight of Stiles on one nee caught him completely by surprise, causing him to beam like an idiot in love

"Derek Hale-"

"Yes,"

That really took Stiles by surprise, particularly because Derek hadn't let him finish what he wanted to say

"I-"

"Yes, I'll marry you, I'll happily, gladly marry you," he beamed immediately

"Wait really? You know I had an entire speech planned but- ...."

But seeing the look of joy and excitement on his lover's face was enough for Stiles to put all of that aside, atleast for now

Maybe he could use that speech for his wedding vows or something...

Shaking his head, he climbed to his feet and pulled Derek into an eager, excited kiss, wrapping both arms around his lover just for a moment before pulling back long enough to secure the engagement ring over his lover's finger

"I just can't believe it..."

"I know, I-"

"A real unicorn!"

Oh

So it was about the horse then

"I mean how .... why did one show up here and now of all times?"

"I dunno, maybe he smelled the gay romance or something? Unicorns are symbols of gay culture, right?"

"Maybe...." Derek mumbled, clearly not believing it, though he perked a second later, obviously hearing something as he gently pulled away from Stiles

"Derek?"

"Shh," he demanded, stepping away and heading further into the trees

"Derek...?"

Obviously the "Shh" part of that demand wasn't working out

He followed quietly, wondering what Derek could be acting so strangely upon, but when he got around to his lover-...

"No... fucking .... way...."

It was a unicorn

But not HIS unicorn, HIS unicorn was standing off to the side munching on some grass

THIS unicorn was......

"Real.... they're real...."

"Ofcourse they are," Derek smiled casually as he pe the ACTUAL FUCKING UNICORN

"I guess the first one brought a freind,"

People would always ask what he remembered most about his engagement- Stiles' answer would always be the same

"The unicorn"

(You know and getting engaged)


End file.
